


what the f u c k is up k y l e

by Yourlocalgremlin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Aromantic Peter Parker, Awesome Carol Danvers, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie Has Issues (Marvel), Bucky is Tony's qpp, Everyone Is Gay, Except like, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gen Z humour, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Minor Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Nebula & Tony Stark Friendship, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Pietro Maximoff is a Little Shit, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sam Wilson is So Done, Scott Lang is b a b e y, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Tony Stark is a big dumbass, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, a select few, for now, like the world could be ending and this mans wouldn't know bc he's reading a book, ok i think thats all the tags, platonic relationships are j u s t as important as romantic ones, why is t h i s not a tag??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourlocalgremlin/pseuds/Yourlocalgremlin
Summary: whoops another avengers highschool group chat but with ~plot~. i think
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Gamora/Peter Quill, Hela & Loki & Thor (Marvel), James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Loki & Thor (Marvel), M'Baku/T'Challa (Marvel), Mantis/Nebula (Marvel), Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Shuri, Pietro Maximoff & Peter Parker, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, brief James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. fuck

**Author's Note:**

> sup bitches i live
> 
> and dont mind me with shitty writing skills
> 
> also ben is alive for like this chapter and then he's gonna go yeet so-

_1:07 AM_

angsty bitch: S A M WHERE ARE MY B E A N S

birb man: barnes what the f u c k

birb man: go to sleep

spooder-bab: what in the godman fuck

Leeds Needs: godman

spooder-bab: ned shit ur f ucking mouth

red and spooky: s h i t

spooder-bab: w a n d a

red and spooky: p e t e r

smart bitch: what the fuck is up kyle

murder mom: Get your asses to sleep before I go to your homes and knock you the fuck out.

smart bitch: o shit grammar

_5:31 AM_

spooder-bab: whats up bitches god has let me live another day

spooder-bab: and im going to make that everyones problem

stabby: i just woke up and i can see colors

point break: lokis drunk

spooder-bab: ajsbdgasd W H A T

constantly drunk i think: fuck you loki

stabby: do it yourself coward

red and spooky: why tf are you guys up

smart bitch: bc panther decided to step on my tits while i was s l e e p i n g

birb man: lmao

smart bitch: >:v

spooder-bab: aw, im sorry

smart bitch: dw about it <3

spider mom: affection, disgusting

braincell: why the f u c k are you guys up

tiny: f u c k

tiny: i didn't do the hw from titty chins class

red and spooky: t i t t y c h i n 

tiny: i meant what i said

spooder-bab: i dont think anyone did his hw-

spider mom: jfc youre all idiots

* * *

_tiny, spooder-bab_

_6:01 AM_

tiny: howard stark? more like coward stark

spooder-bab: what happened??

tiny: coward fucking deadnamed me and jarvis was out with mom

spooder-bab: >:( thats it im beating cowards ass

tiny: p e t e r n o

spooder-bab: peter yes

spooder-bab: wait brb lemme ask my aunt and unc something

spooder-bab: uncle ben said you could come over?

tiny: habsgfajbfh i dont want to impose

spooder-bab: stank pls you never impose

tiny: ty smol spooder

spooder-bab: im fucking taller than you??

tiny: s h u t 

* * *

_7:45 AM_

tiny: oh no

tiny: Oh No

red and spooky: ??

tiny: a hot guy was sitting in my seat

tiny: and hes fucking t a l l

spooder-bab: pfft

tiny: s h i t

fuck you thats why: whomst

tiny: idk??

red and spooky: does it happen to be stephen strange

tiny: wtf 

tiny: hold on im having a crisis

tiny: w a i t how do know

red and spooky: he just texted me lmao

sanic: t r a i t o r

red and spooky: fuck you

_9:03 AM_

tiny: I GET TO START HRT FUCK YEAH

constantly drunk i think: im breaking out the b o o z e

space lesbian: valkyrie no

constantly drunk i think: valkyrie yes

spooder-bab: congrats!! 

_11:42 AM_

angsty bitch: you guys remember peter quills crew ye?

stabby: yeh lmao

angsty bitch: drax just fucking punched t h a n o s in the balls

tiny: W H A T

angsty bitch: i shit u not, drax fucking stood up, looked thanos in the eyes and said 'fuck you' and punched him in the balls

red and spooky: omfg

spooder-bab: I JUST CHECKED SNAP CHAT WHA T THE FUCK

spider mom: my only regret is that i couldnt do it before drax

sanic:

sanic: girl what-

birb man: I CANT STOP LAUGHGNING HELP

fuck you thats why: ASHFLH<FDGUYSN GUYS RUN

fuck you thats why: FURY IIS DOIGN HIS FUCKING MDANGER WLAK

birb man: FUCKITY

angsty bitch: im going to knock mys elf out brb

birb man: HE JUST FUKCIN?? RAN HEADFIRST INTO THE WALL??

fuck you thats why: ok im in the vents

spooder-bab: hi clit

sanic: IM FUCKING??? DYING

red and spooky: then perish

americas (s)ass: So, we're ignoring the fact that Bucky knocked himself out??

tiny: yes

americas (s)ass: Fair enough, carry on

americas (s)ass: Also, the entire class is fucked

tiny: rip lmao

* * *

_3:04 PM_

_tiny, spooder-bab_

spooder-bab: well that was a fucking shitshow

tiny: y e p

spooder-bab: also i think im trans

tiny: oh k

tiny: what do you want me to call you from now on??

spooder-bab: Penny??

tiny: aight cool penny

spooder-bab: brb inm gonna do something dumb

tiny: p e n n y

* * *

_3:04 PM_

spooder-bab: sup fuckers im trans

red and spooky: hi this the kettle calling

spooder-bab: b i t c h

spider mom: w a n d a

spider mom: also ty for letting us know p

tiny: p e n n y

spooder-bab: ok tiny

spider mom: PENNY

smart bitch: cool, wanna commit arson?

spooder-bab: y e s

fuck you thats why: lemme join

tiny: hold on

_tiny has changed smart bitch's name to arson fucker_

tiny: much better

arson fucker: aight bet

_arson fucker has changed tiny's name to tiny stank_

tiny stank: shut up ur mother buys you megablocks instead of legos

arson fucker: you fuckin take that back

angsty bitch: whos doing what now

americas (s)ass: What? Also hi Penny.

spooder-bab: Hi stove

_tiny stank has changed their name to move im gay_

move im gay: (:

spider mom: we been knew

spider mom: also, boinky did you wake up at steves??

angsty bitch: u h


	2. p h r o g

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h e l l o
> 
> oh, and peter, shuri, mj, and ned are freshman and tony + avengers are ~juniors~

_9:53 AM_

_gaggle of idiots and braincell_

p e n n y: i log into my class right??

p e n n y: one of me classmates shaved their head, t h i s i s t h e f i r s t m o n t h o f o n l i n e s c h o o l i n g

Leed Needs: I AM GOING TO C R Y

p e n n y: o shit you good?

Leed Needs: THE DEATHSTAR FUCKING F E L L

p e n n y: motherson of a fuck

braincell: 

braincell: I'm gonna steal that

p e n n y: do it coward

_11:12 AM_

_mr stank man, give me a yeet_

fuck you thats why: online schooling is a bitch

red and spooky: oof yeah

fuck you thats why: i would l i k e to interact with humans ;)

spider mom: why are you texting in class-

fuck you thats why:

spider mom: would you like to fucking die

fuck you thats why: yeah lmao

spooder-bab: noo clint!!

move im gay: oop-

move im gay: in other words coward has left for fuck knows how long

spooder-bab: commit arson

arson fucker: arson is v seggsy

spooder-bab: w o r m t h

sanic: w o r m y w o r m t h

red and spooky: thinus just got fucking m u r k e d 

sanic: girl what-

stabby: wanda is spelling thunps name wrong until she gets suspended lmao

red and spooky: loki :v

spider mom: if you guys do not get off your phones, Istfg

sanic: cant catch me if im faster than you

spider mom: wanna bet on that?

americas (s)ass: Guys, please stop texting during cLASS

angsty bitch: what are you going to do??? stab me?? you dont have the balls

_12:10 PM_

_boinky, stove_

stove: bucky that was incredibly disrepctful

boinky: im sorry? what do you want me to do?? be a perfect little golden boy???

stove: im not saying that

stove: just please 

boinky: im tired of people pretending to know whats best for me

boinky: first hydra

boinky: now you

stove: bucky, please-

boinky: meet me on the roof in an hour

_1:02 PM_

_mr stank man, give me a yeet_

red and spooky: NAT JSUT FUCKNG TACKLED PIE????

spooder-bab: W H A T

move im gay: proof or it didn't happen

_red and spooky as sent ohshitimgay.mv_

fuck you thats why: first off: q u a l i t y

fuck you thats why: second, ;)

red and spooky: oh fUCK

sanic: GUYS WE HAVE SHITUTION

red and spooky: what

sanic: BUCKY AND STVE ARE BEATING THE SHT OUT OF EACHOTHER 

tiny: OH SHIT

spooder-bab: SOMEONE GET FURY???

spooder-bab: OR MRS HILL??

_1:10 PM_

fuck you thats why: well that was a disaster and a half

spooder-bab: clint are you okay??

fuck you thats why: one of my hearing aids got lost, other than that im gucci

spider mom: JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF

angsty bitch: St*ve is a coward and can suck my dick

spooder-bab: hold on

_1:10 PM_

_spooder-bab, americas (s)ass_

spooder-bab: Steve

americas (s)ass: I know I fucked up

spooder-bab: Yes You Did

spooder-bab: what did you do to warrent you and bucky beating the everloving shit out of each other

_americas (s)ass sent screenshot.jpeg_

spooder-bab: You were trying to help, correct?

americas (s)ass: Yes

spooder-bab: fucking c o m m u n i c a t e

spooder-bab: jfc

_1:40 PM_

_natty, goth gay_

natty: i fck-

goth gay: just!! ask!! wanda!! out!!

natty: i dont think she likes me that way

goth gay: i will actually lock you two into a closet, damn the social distancing

natty: b u c k y

natty: what happened between you and steve btw?

_goth gay has sent screenshot.jpeg_

natty: penny already talked to steve

natty: and next time i catch you being a fool

natty: you better fucking run (:

(oh look actual plot instead of me being a dumbass)

* * *

Tony felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he pulled it out. Penny.

"Pen? Whats up?"

Sniffling can be heard, and then a sob.

"Be-ben he wa-was s-shot."

Tony freezes. Ben was like an uncle to him. He and Jarvis were the closet things to fathers he had. Without giving a second thought, he grabs his overnight bag and runs down to the kitchen. His phone is still to his ear. Tony starts rambling, trying his best to comfort the crying girl. Jarvis gives him a look, but hands him a mask anyway.

He speed-walks out the front door and into his car. Tossing the bag in the passenger seat, he climbs into the drivers seat and starts the car. He starts zooming off to where Penny lived.

He parks at in their driveway, and smoothly slides out of the car. He goes up to knock and May answers the door. Her voice is hollow.

"Tony."

"HI, May. Uh, may I come in?"

She nods. Tony quietly walks in and the apartment feels empty. There are little traces of Ben throughout. His old armchair sits in the living room, with the old afghan draped on the back of it.

Tony walks to Penny's room and knocks. A muffled come in can be heard.

  
  
He opens the door, and her room is an absolute mess. Blankets are piled in a sort of nest around Penny, and Tony wordlessly sits down next to her. It's funny how one thinks that death is a simple thing. It's not. There are many points, one hurting more than the last. Grief stabs Tony in the heart as he stares mindlessly at the wall.

They sit in companionable silence.

* * *

_3:04 AM_

_red and spooky, penguin_

red and spooky: i heard about your uncle, im sorry

penguin: its not your fault wands

red and spooky: mayhaps i could come down and make ✨hot chocolate✨

penguin: if you want to, i dont want to impose

red and spooky: too late

penguin: w a n d a its fuknf 3:04??

red and spooky: idc im gonna comfort my favorite spider

penguin: wait no dont make my c r y

red and spooky: contrary to popular belief, crying is actually g o o d for you!

penguin: also i though nat was your favorite spider

red and spooky: 

red and spooky: r u d e

_4:20 AM_

_get these dumbasses a love_ _life_

tiny: im gonna do it

penguin: do it!!

angsty bitch: stark i s w e a r-

stabby: lock them in a closet

point break: eye-

birb man: or fake a note??

angsty bitch: s a m since when have we ever thought of something using our one(1) braincell?

birb man: fuck you *unbakes your bread*

angsty bitch: BITCH

angsty bitch: ill have you know that worked hard on that bread

pepperoni: Guys go the fuck to sleep

penguin: sorry ms potts-

tiny: why do you respect pepper more than me >:(

penguin: scary

tiny: fair enough

_11:04 AM_

_mr stank man, give me a yeet_

spooder-bab: yo what if i wore really shiny clothes

spooder-bab: and an alien saw me

Leed Needs: bet

tiny: get me o f f this god forsaken planet

stabby: ig we all goin to space

spider mom:

spider mom: why are you guys like this

fuck you thats why: i have some v shiny fabric in me closet

spooder-bab: its gay now

fuck you thats why: ye lmao

_12:12 PM_

_spider mom uploaded lookatthesefools.jpeg_

spider mom: dumbasses

stabby: join us

spider mom: how many??

stabby: most of the group lmao

stabby: plus quill and his crew

spider mom: i am disowning all of you except penny

spooder-bab: nat :D

_12:30 PM_

spooder-bab: SHITS TJS THE SPCOPS

stabby: RUN HOES

spider mom: I TOLD YALL WHAT WOULD HAPPEN 

_10:45 PM_

tiny: sO

americas (s)ass: WHERES CLINT

spooder-bab: MOTHERSON OF A FKCU

tiny: damn penny

spider mom: clint got arrested dumbasses, im going to bail him

point break: that was incredibly fun! :D

stabby: im gonna kermit arson

point break: l o k i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello, what would you think if i introduced some ~fantasy~ elements into the story??
> 
> also, not sorry for the brief angst in this chapter (:


	3. i dont have enough money for chiken nuggs >:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so,,, ive decided to add fantasy elements bc why not?? 
> 
> TW: Suicide is talked about in this chapter, so please be careful!

_3:51 PM_

_try me bitch, sabrina_

sabrina: s t e p h e n

try me bitch: wnadda??

try me bitch: how tf did i miss up THAT badly??

sabrina: ok percy jackson

try me bitch: YOU DARE SLANDER THE GOOD NAME OF PERCY JACKSON

sabrina: yes

try me bitch: ok hermione

sabrina: WE DO NOT SPEAK OF YOU KNOW WHO

try me bitch: cant beleive hp was written by a ghost

try me bitch: believe**

try me bitch: fuck

sabrina: im gonna introduce you to ~fun~

_3:52 PM_

_mr stank man, give me a_ yeet

_red and spooky has added try me bitch_

spider mom: hewwo

red and spooky: CLINT

spider mom: ah fuck youve caught me

try me bitch: what the f u c k

birb man: hi welcome to hell

angsty bitch: sam

angsty bitch: look outside your window

birb man: BARNES WHBAT THE FUKC

move im gay: wanda who is t h i s

red and spooky: oh yeh lmao

red and spooky: thats stephen

move im gay: mother fucker

try me bitch: no i fucked your dad

spooder-bab: omg its a match made in heaven

americas (s)ass: Hi, I'm Steve

try me bitch: wanda why have you done this

stabby: WHERE IS MY F U C K I N G SNAKE

spooder-bab: have you checked your boot??

stabby: he was in my boot ;-;

spooder-bab: how??

point break: it was hela

stabby: someone is gonna fucking die

try me bitch: i am very concerned??

spider mom: oh, hello fellow braincell

move im gay: WE HAVE GAINED A NEW BRAINCELL

space lesbian: whats up

fuck you thats why: hi carol

spooder-bab: i wanna watch bfu

try me bitch: set up a watch party then??

spooder-bab: y o u w a t c h b f u

try me bitch: yes 

spooder-bab: TONKY STONKY

move im gay: w o t

spooder-bab: watch bfu with us >:|

move im gaY: f i n e

_4:10 PM_

_spooder-bab has added try me bitch and move im gay_

spooder-bab: k we all set

move im gay: i have chiken nuggs

try me bitch: im fucnf broke

spooder-bab: same lmao

move im gay: im buying you micky D's

move im gay: not you strange, your an asshole

spooder-bab: ANTHONY

move im gay: f i n e

_10:04 PM_

spooder-bab: my room is really cold and i cant tell if its a ghost or my heater is being a coward

try me bitch: its a ghost

move im gay: nah its the heater

spooder-bab: hb ~both~

try me bitch: h u h

spooder-bab: im fucking off to bed, cya

_10:10 PM_

tiny: hey wanna fuck with everyone

try me bitch: i am concerned

tiny: you should be

try me bitch:

try me bitch: oaky then

tiny: o a k y

try me bitch: shut your fucking mouth

tiny: go fuck yourself

try me bitch: do it yourself c o w a r d

tiny: b e t

_tiny and try me bitch are offline_

spooder-bab: WHAT THE FYCK

_10:20 PM_

_red and spooky, penguin_

_penguin has sent a screenshot.jpeg_

penguin: WANDA

red and spooky: GIRL WHaT

red and spooky: omfg

penguin: things that happened: THAT

red and spooky: they broke social distancing-

red and spooky: i am going to c r y

penguin: wanda no!!

red and spooky: stephens house is right next to mine

penguin: oh

penguin: OH

red and spooky: hoy shit they arguring

red and spooky: OH NOPE EW

red and spooky: I NEED TO BLEACH MY B R A I N

penguin: grab something loud and throw it at them

red and spooky: pietro has a megaphone-

_red and spooky has uploaded LOUD.mve_

penguin: ADHSHFHSHDS

_7:04 AM_

_mr stank man, give me a yeet_

sanic: @tiny @try me bitch HOW WAS THE FUCK

spooder-bab: tiny just turned b r i g h t fucking red

try me bitch: 

spider mom: clint what did you do?

fuck you thats why: why would you assume that i made strange and tiny hookup??

_spooder-bab sent a screenshot.jpeg_

spider mom: TONY

_red and spooky has sent hered.jpeg_

angsty bitch: well then-

tonys babysitter: TONES

tiny: i hate you <3

arson fucker: THATS WHAT THAT NOISE WAS???

sanic: you heard that??

arson fucker: i live like a block away from you guys

try me bitch: can yall shut the fuck up

tiny: i hate you all

spooder-bab: no you dont

tiny: no i dont

tiny: except strange

try me bitch: good i already hate myself

red and spooky: STEPHEN STRANGE NO

stabby: STRANGE

tiny: ok and?

try me bitch: at least i dont get off on shoving my insecurities on others <3

spider mom: STEPHEN VINCENT STRANGE YOU BETTER HOPE TO GOD I DONT FIND YOU

tiny: nat its fine, worse shit gets said to me

spider mom: DMs, now.

_7:05 AM_

_nat, tony_

nat: How long has this been going on?

tony: nat its fine

nat: it is not 'fine'

nat: You almost DIED from alcohol poisoning last year

tony: it was a dumb mistake

tony: look- just drop it

nat: ANTHONY EDWARD STARK I AM NOT LETTING YOU COMMIT SUICIDE BECAUSE OF SOME ASSHOLES WHO ONLY CARE ABOUT YOUR MONEY

tony: just a few kids in chemistry

nat: Who. Are. They

tony: stone, hammer, and mcgall

nat: cool thanks, i gotta go murder four people

_8:15 AM_

_mr stank man, give me a yeet_

angsty bitch: NAT JUST FUCKING STORMED INTO THE CLASSROOM AND PUNCHED HAMMER IN THE NOSE

birb man: U H

tiny: @spider mom NAT

fuck you thats why: huh

angsty bitch: AND SHE LEFT

_10:25 AM_

spooder-bab: HOY SHIT STEPHEN ARE YOU OKAY

try me bitch: im fine lmao

spooder-bab: NAT?? BROKE?? YOUR?? NOSE??

try me bitch: im okay penny, i swear

fuck you thats why: bad and naughty boys get their noses broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe they all fucked up
> 
> should i stop adding more angst?? maybe. am i going to stop?? lmao no


	4. *to the tune of ghost busters* Im an adult virgin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi how are yall?
> 
> also sorry for not updating, school is kicking my ass

_8:01 AM_

_mr stank man, give me a yeet_

move im gay: so. how does it feel to live through historical events?

spooder-bab: i would like to hurl myself into the void

red and spooky: rt

arson fucker: i am so t i r e d

sanic: then sleep lmao

arson fucker: no

spider mom: fuck this

spider mom: im skipping class

move im gay: oof same

point break: Jormangandr swalled the fcukngu remote

stabby: he did NOT

fuck you thats why: loki reminds me of a karen whos son was told he was 'being disrespectful'

sanic: askdifas accurate

birb man: hey has anyone seen strange??

spooder-bab: no not really??

spooder-bab: im calling him brb

* * *

_Tuesday, April 19, 2020_

"You have Stephen Strange, please leave a message or none at all."

"Uh, hi, Stephen? You haven't really shown up in a few days and I'm getting concerned. Uh, see-ya."

_Saturday, April 23, 2020_

"Stephen? I'm getting a little worried. Are you okay?"

_Monday, April 26, 2020_

"If you get this, please call back or something?"

* * *

_10:00 AM_

_mr stank man, give me a yeet_

small and angry: any luck with stephen??

spooder-bab: no 

red and spooky: i tried texting him earlier??

sanic: i can break into his house and snoop???

red and spooky: p i e t r o

stabby: fuck it im helping

_stabby has added helathere_

helathere: loki what the fuck is this

stabby: we need help breaking into a house

helathere: do it yourself coward

point break: hela

spooder-bab: whos hela??

helathere: im dumbass ones and dumbass twos sister

small and angry: hi hela

helathere: bruce is the ONLY person i like in this god forsaken town

move im gay: n e way

move im gay: would you break in strange's house

helathere: only if you give me 30 bucks

move im gay: k

spider mom: what the fuck just happened

try me bitch: i live

try me bitch: unfortunately

red and spooky: STEPHEN YOU FUCKING L I V E

spooder-bab: where have you b e e n

try me bitch: why are yall plotting to break into my house??

move im gay: we were c o n c e r n e d

spooder-bab: pls dont vanish again D:

spider mom: strange do that again and i will not h e s i t a t e to find you

try me bitch: fair enough

try me bitch: also h o w do you know my full name??

birb man: dont question it man

angsty bitch: y e a h

fuck you thats why: nat and pepper are scary as hell

move im gay: prolly gonna regret this

_move im gay has added pepper corn_

pepper corn: Tony what

spooder-bab: hi ms potts

pepper corn: Hi Penny

americas (s)ass: Hey Pep :)

pepper corn: :)

angsty bitch: i am very concerned

tonys babysitter: you should be

fuck you thats why: @try me bitch your braincell status has been revoked

try me bitch: fair

pepper corn: I'm putting you guys on mute

spooder-bab: also fair

_12:01 PM_

_mr stank man, give me a yeet_

spooder-bab: iF I HAVE TO FUCKING RETYPE MY ESSAY BECAUSE MS. GOLDEN ACCIDENTALLY DELETED IT, I WILL FUCKINF SCREAM

fuck you thats why: i remember ms golden lmao

fuck you thats why: i was her favorite

americas (s)ass: Clint, you let r a t s into the vents

try me bitch: w h a t

helathere: i can do better

point break: hela no!!

helathere: hela yes

_spider-mom has changed fuck you thats why's name to vent rat_

vent rat: :v

spooder-bab: HSGHFH I HAVE TO RETYPE. FFS

move im gay: F

spooder-bab: gtg, have to suffer ;w;

angsty bitch: Oh No, Oh Fuck

_12:02 PM_

_angsty bitch, penny_

penny: boinky??

angsty bitch: i unfortunately like spam wilson

penny: aashdvasvh spam wilson

penny: n e way

angsty bitch: idk how?? it just?? happened???

penny: dont quote me on this but

penny: become friends with sam?

angsty bitch: i don wanna

penny: im gonna call nat

angsty bitch: fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huzzah! sambucky is gonna (hopefully) happen soon!


End file.
